Belong to Me
by Ladelle
Summary: Konoha is desperate for a treaty with Sound and sends it's best to achieve it. Disguised as entertainers the team goes forth, Naruto being the only one able to tear down the leader of Sound's defenses. NaruSasuNaru, AU
1. Chapter 1

**Belong to Me  
**

* * *

**Author:** Ladelle

**Rating:** R

**C****omments:** I know, not another new one! But I had this wicked dream and had to write it out. This story will only be three or four chapters so it won't get in the way of my other stuff. MiLoCo 4 is being beta'd at the moment and DW only has a couple mroe pages...so I wanted to have at something a little more fun and dare I say, sexy? Haha.

**Summary:** Konoha is desperate for a treaty with Sound and sends it's best to achieve it. Disguised as entertainers the small team goes forth, leaving Naruto to tear down the leader of Sound's defenses.

Ah, well, enjoy.

* * *

**Chapter 1:**

The sun was burning orange in the horizon when he spotted the caravan from his terrace, squinting his eyes to examine the small entourage of entertainers. The heat from the over-hanging sun made them blurry against the sandstone earth below, and he frowned as he read the outer portion of a bell-topped wagon, adorned with huge scribbled letters that read, 'Konohagakure'. He snorted.

As if that fact wasn't evident.

Only the forest village would have grass-eating mammoth-like bulls at the head of their traveling carts, or poorly dressed farmhands directing the beasts from behind. He could hear the wood splintering at the toll of their travel, and thick handcrafted wheels stuttering over the rocky hedges of the dirt road leading to the gates of Sound.

Everything about the village was uncivilized and pitiable. It was a happy place with happy people; villagers content with being close-knit and economically broke.

The rainy season had shared its profit with the meager town, and in return it had been targeted by all other cities that lacked the farm-grown labor. Rain had been sparse and countries had grown violent, and it was no secret that Konohagakure had barely managed to survive attacked from bordering countries demanding their resources.

And now, approaching the heady city that Sasuke so dutifully led, was their third attempt at forming an alliance with his influential nation. Their final opportunity at convincing him to send his soldiers to fight for their crumbling village, only this time, it seemed via entertainment.

From behind him there was a polite knock and his door drifted open, a messenger boy looking quiet and anxious at his presence.

"Lord Uchiha, sir, it seems as though—"

"I'm too tired tonight." He answered thickly, and attempted to hide a rather obvious yawn. He was too tired to watch hours of butchered entertainment, especially when the majority involved big bosomed women with smiles to large and eyes too vacant. He would need energy to get through the performances, though he had no intention of pretending as though he enjoyed any of them.

"Uchiha, sir?" the boy asked, and Sasuke turned around finally, frowning in irritation at the fact his messenger hadn't yet departed. He widened his eyes and waved his hand, motioning the man to speak again.

"Where should I direct them?" the boy asked, and Sasuke turned to glance off his terrace, seeing that the carts had already stationed themselves outside of his district gates.

"Send them to an inn. They're too loud in my palace," and it was true. The previous groups had kept him awake on more than one occasion, laughing and joking in the empty servants' rooms floors below. This time, he would play it smart.

"Yessir." The boy said, and he shuffled out. Sasuke watched as the door fell shut and felt a cool draft as the heavy gauze of orange and pink light began to seep out of his room, running deftly across terry cloth curtains and marble banisters of his cobblestone terrace.

He glanced down to his arms, watching them prickle under the cool breeze of night, and traced the faded lace of his loose-knit desert tunic. He tightened a drawstring around his waist to support a loose pair of slacks and found his way to his bed, eagerly blowing out a long-standing candle.

He wasn't looking forward to tomorrow, but damnit if he wasn't tired enough to make it come sooner.

* * *

"The fact that we've been sentenced to find our own housing is sign enough that this trip was a waste," the woman said, and she threw a thick bundle of pink hair over her shoulder and onto her back. She heaved a set of suitcases from the rear of the largest wagon and looked appeased when she found what she had been searching for.

There was a muffled sigh from the ground below her and she ignored it, continuing.

"But because I'm the smart one, I remembered the plan ahead," she whisked out a bundle of thick blankets and wool-stuffed pillows and tossed them downwards to a blond man who caught them with ease.

"Don't say that, Sakura-chan," he frowned, and he tossed the bedding to another member of the caravan, a tall and dark character with intimidating eyes. He turned back to the bubble-gum haired girl, trying to pull his expression into something convincing.

"I agree with Lady Haruno," the thicker man said boldly, and from inside the caravan another member poked his head out for commentary. "I sense an argument coming on," and from inside, another diligently replied, "Ugh, how troublesome."

"Zabusa, with an attitude like that, we'll never get anywhere," the blonde stated, and from behind the massive man a smaller man emerged, though he looked more like a heartbreakingly beautiful girl.

"I agree with Naruto," he said sweetly, and smiled. Naruto swing his arm over the petite boy's shoulder and ruffled his hair, grinning at the look of disapproval Zabusa gave.

"That's the spirit, Haku. After all, it's not as though we have a choice in the matter," he looked thoughtful for a moment and glanced up to the night sky, watching the clouds play swift games of tag before the brightness of the moon. "We have to succeed," he said more seriously, and Sakura jumped off the caravan ladder, landing gracefully next to the duo.

"I'm glad one of us is a dreamer," she said, and she pulled a stick of homemade jerky from her pocket, snagging a bite and chewing on it tersely. Naruto grinned at her and laughed when she bopped him on the head before turning abruptly to the caravan.

"Don't you two think you can just sit in there all night," she reprimanded, and the plump face that had predicted an argument appeared once again, beside the curtain of the backing.

"Alright, alright," he said playfully, and when the second character didn't answer, she kicked the oak wheel of the monstrosity, causing it to shake.

"Shikamaru, don't make me get my knives," she threatened, and Naruto chuckled when a disgruntled grunt sounded from inside.

"See if Shino is feeling any better, too," he added as he heard the two shuffling around inside of the contraption. It was full of costumes and props, and food and clothing. It barely had room for what they needed, and even less for accommodations to make traveling the long distance they had more comfortable.

"The guards at the gate said that this area was sanctioned so I don't think we'll have to worry about theft," Haku said and he started to sweep away loose sets of rocks from underneath the large wagon. Naruto nodded and opened a pack beside the rear wheel, withdrawing some aged grass and canteens of water. He found himself wandering up towards the bulls that were panting heavily from the three-day strain of travel, and gently eased the yolks from their necks.

"Fun trip, eh?" he asked, and they snorted at him before lunging for the treats in his hands. He laughed as he felt their calloused tongues devour the thick blades and popped a canteen open to pour into their mouths when they had neatly cleaned his hands.

"That's so gross," Sakura said from behind him, and Naruto raised an eyebrow.

"An animal's mouth is the cleanest—"

"Don't even say it," Sakura laughed, and Naruto vaguely wondered if this was the last opportunity he would have to perform with his childhood friend. Sakura and him had been practically inseparable since their school days, and now, with their village threatened with war, it wouldn't be surprising if their families parted ways for safer cities.

Naruto felt a hand swat something between his legs and he glanced back wards again, feigning offense. "Hey, hey, lady, watch the goods," he said, and Sakura dusted her hands off, a small bug teetering to the ground from her gloves.

"Ha ha. Like I'd ever have the desire to do that," she jested, and Naruto frowned.

"Hey, I can put on a damn good show," he winked, and Sakura let out a bubbly laugh in between beef jerky chews.

"I know, I've seen it," she motioned up to their caravan ledger where it read, 'Kyuubi Exotique'. "But yours isn't for the ladies," she added and after a loud laugh, Naruto reluctantly nodded.

"I can't argue there," he said truthfully, and then, "But you know I love you, Sakura-chan," he said cutely.

"Mmhmm." She said smartly and pointed to the area Haku had arranged for sleep.

"Tomorrow we perform," she said confidently and Zabusa grunted. "I hear he's a stuck up prick," he glowered, and a skinny man with a high-set ponytail slid down from the caravan lead.

"Ino said he completely blew her off," he added. "Listening to her tell the story was troublesome."

"Everything is troublesome for you, Shikamaru." Haku said with a giggle, and he settled down onto a mat in the middle of the group.

Sakura smirked. "Well, maybe Ino just wasn't his type," she put a hand on her hip to justify her comment.

"I don't think he _has_ a type," said the plump boy from above, and Sakura frowned after his next words. "I mean, if he didn't like _Ino_," he looked dreamy.

Shikamaru snorted. "I'm betting he doesn't like women in general, Chouji." he stated nonchalantly before glancing at Naruto.

"Or else the ol' man wouldn't have forced you along," he finished and Naruto blushed a little.

"I don't know about all that," he said, and Sakura finally waved her hands in the air.

"Let's not make any assumptions. Let's just do what we always do, and hope to god it works," she said, and most everyone nodded.

Naruto drifted to the mat on Haku's right side, not daring to take the left. Zabusa was like Haku's protector and always claimed the space closest, and Naruto was content when the rest of his troupe began to settle in around him.

"Is Shino doing any better?" he asked, and Shikamaru rolled his eyes from beside him.

"He'll be fine. His motion sickness will settle through tonight."

Naruto glanced up at the massive wagon, wondering if he should go and check up on his buddy himself. After a long glance he assumed Shino was probably asleep, and he shrugged himself deeper into his sleep-set.

"Thank you for thinking ahead, Sakura-chan," he said sweetly, and everyone else grunted in response around him.

"Yeah, yeah," she said, and she sounded tired.

She was the last person to speak before everyone drifted to sleep, and Naruto was prepared to give everything he had to save his village and his future with his friends.

* * *

Sasuke wasn't excited at all, just like he had assumed. He was dressed for the hot weather, a v-ed tunic draped around his waist and wrapped around into a flowing leg cover. The sun burned brighter than usual, and he weaved himself around he lower level as he made way for the performance all.

He had demanded they make a lunch-time performance, mainly because he had the aching desire to get the troupe out of his palace as soon as possible. And as he turned the corner to enter and seat himself, he felt his irritation spike at the props set up in the room. Props for a knife-thrower, and for jesting, and maybe even a few other dangerous acts that he had seen hundreds of times before.

And here he had thought that Konoha had something _more_ to offer him.

Councilmen were seated all around, along with palace workers and his brother, to whom he hardly ever spoke. The stage was huge and marble, and the audience dining tables were clumped around it in a widespread circle. He took a seat in one of the higher resigned chairs and frowned as a woman revealed herself from behind a platform, bright pink hair hanging loosely at her sides.

She bowed, and her voice was sweeter than Sasuke expected. "Thank you for allowing us to perform for you," she said graciously, and he made no indignation to answer. She didn't seem stifled by his rude behavior and only stood straight again, tossing her hands up to the side, and revealing three sets of knives. Sasuke barely blinked before there was the sharp sound of movement, and a few of the council members screeched as the knives landed on placed boards above their heads.

It took Sasuke a minute to find them and to ensure that no one had gotten hurt. The boards were at least twenty feet away, and she had been looking at him the entire time. He frowned, and she seemed content.

"I'm sorry about that," she smiled, and she spun low, another girl dodging out from the large prop in the center of the room. At least, he thought it was a girl.

Whatever it was jumped over her and more knives flew out, two narrowly missing his own head by inches, but landing peaceably into designated boards. He glared, wondering if the dangerousness of the technique was intentional. Had the previous groups said he wasn't scared enough? He snorted. Well, at least this performance wasn't as boring.

The other person, a small figured being with shoulder-length black hair and a bright white tunic-dress did a flexible curl backwards against the prop, and the pink haired woman grabbed a few longer knives from her belt and threw them effortlessly, missing the petite figure by only inches.

Though Sasuke had seen knife throwing before, along with his court, the other members seemed to approve of this particular performance. A few more knives were thrown and the two performers bowed, and Sasuke made little effort to applaud them.

"Sakura," the pink haired woman said, and from beside her, the dark haired person spoke, voice confirming that he was male. "Haku." There was a rush of enthusiasm from the crowd and they disappeared into the prop.

Sasuke stared momentarily and the applause began to fade, but not before a dark figure emerged, completely cloaked. Sasuke raised an eyebrow, wondering what would come next. The figure raised his hands into the air and a movement caught Sasuke's peripheral vision, causing him to glance downwards to the floor below. He felt his breath catch.

Insects.

Swarms of them.

All rushing towards this man, scurrying and creaking along the floor, letting out little noises as they rushed and bumbled over each other. They formed shapes on the floor, and the women in the room flew from their seats to higher levels, looking frightened and appalled.

Sasuke, however, looked irate. How any country would dare send anyone with the _talent_ into his palace without warning was incomprehensible. It was challenging, in a way, considering that most people with any of the _talent_ were used in militia—not as backpacking performers.

The bugs scattered around, showing a very precise mastery of control, and Sasuke frowned, knowing that with one word he could crush the performance as a whole. But before he had the energy to say anything, something seemed to bubble from beneath the blanket of squirming black. Something white and cottony—a blanket or a sheet with movement beneath.

The bugs began to disappear and before Sasuke even realized it the man had as well, leaving nothing but the figure in front of him, bathed in a sheer white fabric, moving in waves against the cloth. He could see skin glide across the smooth material, hips and an abdomen making contours that made his libido feel heavy in his groin.

He had seen dancers before. They were exotic and primal, with low-set eyes and wet lips…but traditional dances from Konoha were rare, especially ones that spoke in such a sensual tone. The blanket jerked upwards.

And Sasuke blinked.

Traditional dances were never so…so _riveting._

The figure, be it man or woman, was bathed in a white cloth. It writhed beneath the sheer material, glimpses of tanned skin making Sasuke lean backwards in his chair in an effort to adjust his tightening slacks. As soon as the movements slowed the body thrust itself upwards into the air, strong arms pulling the cloth upwards, revealing a body that was most definitely male.

Lean abdomen, golden skin, curved neck and startling blond hair, bright from daylight work. His hair was least surprising, however, when the figure pulled himself up from the ground, stomach pulsing as muscles compressed at the action, bringing the figure to his knees, bright blue eyes boring into Sasuke's very being.

The man blinked and turned his head though, such a simple movement…and yet such a huge break in the connection that Sasuke had suddenly felt. He was suddenly aware of himself, and aware of the music, some traditional song with bells that jingled every other beat…a sound that the blond made sure to emphasize with simple movements that caused his body to writhe like it was a natural movement.

The blond knelt close to the ground and swiveled on the palms of his feet, weaving his hands in the air as if drawing an invisible picture, glancing furtively to Sasuke as if to indulge him in the erotic way his body seemed to wind against the floor. Sasuke couldn't tear his gaze from the man's eyes, feeling as though he was being absorbed by them, each passing second making it harder for him to turn away.

He was captivated, unable to move. His breathing was slow as he continued to follow the movements, feeling an uncomfortable heat build up around him, like some kind of fire of lust pooling inside of him, making him unaware of his surroundings and absent-minded. He narrowed his eyes, trying to find the bright blue ones of this supposed dancer, catching them so easily as they seemed to only speak to him. It was as if they were the only ones in the room, as if the blond were taking down his defenses—to the point that if the dancer revealed a knife from his belt Sasuke would barely have the incentive to order it away.

Those eyes were turning red—or was it his imagination—and the world began to slow, his mouth growing dry, a voice in his head almost tempting him to jump forward and stop the blond in his movements; halt him from whatever magic he was using against him.

But applause erupted from the room and Sasuke blinked, uncomfortable with the fact he hadn't even noticed the dance had ended. As if he had been hypnotized and unable to escape. He frowned, feeling even surer that there was something strange about this group.

The blond glanced at him with knowing eyes and smirked, and Sasuke snorted before turning around, effectively disappearing from the performance all together. He didn't like being made a fool of, and as he passed a bodyguard of his, he issued an order.

"Bring me that man," he stated. He was going to make sure that little hypnotist knew just who held the power, and he was going to discover just why this accompaniment had come to Sound.

One thing was for sure in his mind. They weren't entertainers, and that blond was the most dangerous of them all.

* * *

A/N. Yeah, no drawn out story from me, haha. I promise it will be like four chapters at most! I had this awesome dream though and had to write it out. Thank you for reading and reviewing and I hope it sparks some interest!


	2. Chapter 2

**Belong to Me**

* * *

**Author: Ladelle**

**Rating:** M, for real this time.

**Comments**: Why do I keep getting sick?? Man, this is like the second cold in a month. I can't stop coughing either! I'm supposed to go to a baby shower tonight but...I dunno. I don't want to just hack on everyone. :sad contemplative face:

Anywho, yay! Chapter two. I've surmised that this little ficlet will be something like 4 chapters with an epilogue, since so many people seemed to be keeping track, lol.

And...

THANK YOU FOR READING AND REVIEWING!!

I don't tell you guys enough. I love you and I am always happy to know that you enjoy my work.

* * *

**Chapter 2**

"I think he's figured us out," Sakura stated, and she heaved the folded lower portion of the giant prop out under the roasting sun. After dropping it on top of the other pieces she ran a hand across her forehead and let out an exhausted sigh. "Although I could be wrong. Maybe that scary expression was him falling for Naruto."

"He _did _look pretty captivated," Haku added slyly, and he opened the back latch to the gigantic wagon, waiting for a sign of Zabuza for assistance. It was by some sort of miracle that he and Sakura had lugged out as many pieces of the support as they had, but trying to hoist them up into the carefully arranged innards of the wagon was a risk they weren't going to take.

"Don't make fun of him," Naruto came up behind them, folded sheet and a cluster of knives at his side, "it's not his fault he's unable to resist my undeniable charm," and Sakura snorted.

"It's just unfortunate that your charm only seems to work on enemies," she said, and from the giant doorway to the lower loading zone Shikamaru drifted out along with Chouji, who was smirking.

"Stop it Sakura; if you break his ego we'll lose our trump card," he laughed and Naruto went from looking emotionally scarred to nodding in agreeance.

"Exactly," he said and even raised a pointer finger to solidify his point. After a quiet moment he opened his eyes and raised a brow, looking confused. "Wait, what?"

Chouji began lifting the large pieces of prop to the backdrop of the wagon, turning the thick pieces of wood with his calloused and muscular hands. Shikamaru followed him and decided to explain in progress.

"While Sakura and Haku's show made him uncomfortable, it's obvious that you're the one that got all his attention. If he asks to see you personally, this mission becomes a weight on your shoulders."

Naruto nodded, vaguely understanding. He was used to performing his routine and drawing in his clientele, but with someone as powerful as Sasuke Uchiha, he doubted that was all it would take. After all, they were only entertainers because their talents as soldiers of Konoha allowed them to play it of as so.

"What did you see, anyway?" Shikamaru grunted as he and Chouji lifted one of the side panels upwards. Zabuza shuffled forward from inside the covered hatch to take the piece and pull it backwards out of sight.

"Not much. He is pretty strong willed for the pretty boy that he is," Naruto said, and then flushed a little at his comment. "I mean—well, he _is_ pretty. But yeah, he didn't go under as easy as I would have liked."

Haku nodded and seemed to be thinking hard about something, and Sakura put a hand on her hip. "He didn't even flinch during our performance…which makes me think he's got some military background."

Zabuza nodded and grunted from under the wagon's tarp, letting out a groan as he set down one of the heavier pieces that had been lifted to him.

"This nation is a military stronghold. If it's royalty wasn't trained, it would be counter-productive," he stated, and Shikamaru nodded as well.

"Shino's trick surprised him though, let's not forget."

Naruto hadn't seen the look on the Uchiha's face when Shino had burst loose his _talent_ with insects, but he could imagine what kind of confused and angry look the man would have. Especially because _talents_ were rare, and unknowingly, Sasuke had four right under his nose, along with a swordsmen and a taijutsu expert.

"It doesn't really matter if he figures it out or not," Sakura said suddenly. "Considering he'll know sooner or later. Our _talents_ are what will make him come to Konoha's aid, after all."

Everyone was quiet and nodded, reflecting on the true underlier of their goal in Sound. As the last piece of equipment was loaded, a shuffle sounded from the entryway. The small group turned with narrowed eyes, suspicious of the nearly silent introduction.

"Excuse us," it was a set of two burly men, seemingly body guards to the Uchiha heir. "But an audience with your dancer has been requested."

Naruto turned to Sakura with a palpable look of satisfaction on his face, no fear readable on his features. He grinned like a fox before turning to the gentlemen, and bowing with the intent of politeness but without the required refinement. "Of course," he said sweetly, and as he followed them back through the wide gated doors, Sakura gave Zabuza a more than thoughtful glance.

"He can take care of himself," the older man said and Chouji shook his head, smiling.

"It's Uchiha who will have to be careful," Shikamaru said suddenly and he hoisted up a satchel of grains to Chouji who had climbed onto the back rafter. "Half of the time, _we_ don't even know what Naruto is planning."

Sakura smiled a little and wiped her forehead again, feeling the sun growing heavier as the afternoon began to birth. How people managed to live in the desert, she had no idea.

* * *

"You called for me?" Naruto hid the knowing side of himself behind a rather blank expression, one he was sure the Uchiha could see right through. He was bragging, in his own way, and the prince maintained his passive self, motioning for Naruto to enter and close the door.

When the action was completed, Naruto turned to face the leader, his pastel skin seeming even suppler now that the vibrant lights of the outer hall had been stifled. It was fascinating how little the people of the desert wore, and in the back of his mind he wondered how the Uchiha's skin remained so unblemished and creamy despite the harsh sun and sparse vegetation—and as Naruto's eyes managed to weave their way to Sasuke's, he was suddenly caught off guard.

While Naruto had the ability to mesmerize any person with his overwhelming aura, Sasuke Uchiha seemed to be able to capture them with one glance. And whether the sudden feeling of nervousness and anxiety that sifted through Naruto was a result of the Uchiha's _known_ power and influence or merely attraction was unknown.

Naruto watched as Sasuke's eyes lowered, hidden by long lashes that made his eyes appear dark and ravaging. Naruto had his share of stubborn and willful challenges; all royalty who viewed him as nothing but a play-thing, and entertainer meant to please and appease at any cost.

'Any cost' usually led to an infallible death, of course, with no ties to Konoha.

But Sasuke sat, as most of them did, legs crossed and hand supporting a rather up-turned nose, waiting. And while Naruto considered dancing one of his better talents, there was always a moment of irritation where he _knew_ that he was selling himself for his country.

"Why are you here?" Sasuke asked, and the question came so suddenly that it made Naruto somewhat thoughtful. After a Cheshire grin, he answered. "Because you summoned me, of course."

The leader of Sound looked irritated, and Naruto continued to smile, knowing full-well that he had avoided a question that wasn't solely directed at him.

"Don't be smart with me," Sasuke said crossly, "and answer me honestly. I have never seen entertainers like yourselves with _talents_ so mastered."

Naruto decided that it was best to act oblivious. He had become the 'inside man' by some sort of lucky fluke, and he wanted to work his way into the Uchiha's bargaining mind before demanding things. He was content to be patient, for now.

"Well, that's flattering. You must have seen some shitty performances then, I take it," he added and he waved his hand to gesticulate. "Konoha never really sends us anywhere because our acts are dangerous," he supplied, "but we were hoping to be enough to convince you t support our nation with your army."

Sasuke snorted. "Konoha is a land full of idiots. Normally countries send gold and women when they ask favors. Yours is strange enough to send circus performances and desperate beggars."

Naruto felt his eyes narrow and his fists grow tight but he remembered his goal. And no one said royalty was easy. He let out a sigh and nodded, stepping forward casually into the room. He examined it as he spoke, his demeanor seeming more homely than defensive.

"In a land of agriculture and community, there's not much room for wealth and easily-sold daughters. Although, to be honest, you don't seem like the type who looks forward to women anyway," Naruto leaned over to examine an ivory elephant on a pedestal, running his fingers across its long and smooth trunk. He glanced over to Sasuke who was watching him dully, that expression Naruto had assumed as passive now recognized as suspicion.

"Why would you say that, traveler?" Sasuke asked, and Naruto shrugged, bringing himself away from the antique and walking more briskly towards the cushioned chair his superior was seated on.

"Naruto," the blond corrected briefly, "and because you invited _me_ here, of course."

The Uchiha's eyebrow quirked and he sat back in his chair, looking vaguely agitated. A glint in his dark eye told Naruto that he had assumed correctly, even if the royal patron wouldn't admit to it.

"_Naruto_," Sasuke said, almost condescendingly, "why would a poor nation like Konoha have someone with a _talent_ to control insects?"

Naruto grinned, not willing to be caught off his miniature interrogation. "To help with agriculture, of course," he said, and he smiled charmingly.

There was a long pause where Sasuke appeared to be thinking about something, and Naruto was left to admire the room. It was grandiose and gigantic, with ceilings that stretched high above the floor, all leading to a set of open windows bathed in wispy cloth.

"Dance for me."

Naruto turned at the sudden demand, somewhat surprised. He hadn't expected the man to be so forthcoming, and he wasn't sure why he was being so forward. Given, there was an attraction between them, but he couldn't read any of the desperation from the Uchiha's tone on his features.

"Dance for you?" Naruto repeated somewhat lamely, and he stepped forward so that he was only a foot away from his seated requestor. Sasuke only moved his eyes up to meet the comment, an action that made Naruto feel the heavy and sedate feeling of attraction beginning to overwhelm him. Did Sasuke have the same ability he did?

Two pale hands lifted from the Sound leader's lap and curled to rest on Naruto's waist, slowly leading Naruto's hips to the side in an unhurried and sensual motion. Cool fingers traced their way to the small of Naruto's back, pressing just lightly enough to bring those same hips forward, making the blond breath deep through the intimate gesture.

Sasuke's eyes had long since left his own, and Naruto continued with the Uchiha's rhythm, winding in the gentle mold of the soft fingers that brushed across his waist and abdomen. He wreathed against that heated touch, letting those fingers trace carnal pleasures on his winding features, watching as Sasuke enjoyed undressing him with his eyes.

His own hands found the yielding skin of Sasuke's arms, his tanned fingers devouring their softness; roaming, squeezing, tickling as he thrust his hips forward. His insides were burning as Sasuke continued to lead him in their sensual game, and his breathing was becoming erratic and lustful.

But Sasuke's was too.

Naruto could see the desire in the dark-haired royal's eyes and the way he licked his lips. Naruto wanted to push himself closer, to feel that heated and sticky tongue on his body, trailing his muscular curves. Sasuke wanted it too, breathing deep against the rhythmic movement above his own waist, uncrossing his legs as Naruto drew himself closer.

Hands drifted lower, trailed the hem of his loose tweed trousers, dipping under with a motion too practiced to keep Naruto mesmerized by the heat of the situation. There wasn't enough of a breeze to cool him down, his breathing hurried, but as cool fingers traced their way deeper to his groin, Naruto grabbed Sasuke's wrist.

"That's a little forward, don't you think?" Naruto panted, and he pulled Sasuke's hands away from his hips, ignoring the surprised and discourteous look on Sasuke's face. There was a moment of silence where Naruto felt the energy between them turn a little sour, and Sasuke glared.

"I figured it was in your job description," he said coolly, and the implication of it made Naruto stepped backwards, no longer able to hide his blatant distaste for royalty. He tugged tight the drawstring on his trousers and turned towards the door, more embarrassed that he had let himself get so carried away than anything else.

"I don't remember asking you to leave," Sasuke said from behind him, and Naruto glared back.

"I don't remember needing your permission," he responded.

"Considering there are six trained Konoha soldiers wandering free in my city, you should expect to need permission for any sort of movement."

Naruto stood for a minute, a little stunned that Sasuke had figured them out. Well, he _was_ the leader of the most influential nation in the world…it only made sense. But one thing made him angry. If Sasuke had _known_ they were soldiers all along…making him dance was intentional. To insult him.

"You knew," he said softly, and Sasuke nodded and stood up, walking briskly towards him. A self-satisfied smirk was crossing Sasuke's features as he approached and he put on a show of fake disappointment.

"What, you don't want to dance for me anymore?"

Naruto whipped around and shoved Sasuke backwards, effectively pinning him against the entryway wall.

"Don't degrade me like that," Naruto said firmly, and Sasuke snorted and glared, completely unaffected by the fact he was cornered.

"Don't speak to me in that tone," he replied, and Naruto slid up closer to him, blue eyes searching black in some sort of challenge.

"Where I come from, if you want respect, you give respect," Naruto answered directly, and Sasuke looked irritate even still.

"And what were you planning on doing for Konoha? Or were you hoping to hold me at knife-point and then demand I rescue your ridiculous little nation?"

"Not _everyone_ is as deceitful as you, apparently," Naruto said and then added, "and while we _are_ soldiers, our hope was to get council with you alone, not for intimidation, but for honest discussion."

It was only a moment before Naruto realized how close he was to the Uchiha again, his anger making him lean in close in a desperate and intimate sort of way. Sasuke was still eyeing him with an intense scrutiny and Naruto suddenly released his hold on him. Even through the anger that heated energy still seemed to pulsate between them.

"Well?" he asked, and Sasuke raised an eyebrow.

"Well, what?" he seemed genuinely confused.

"Will you have council with our group?" Naruto asked, and Sasuke looked irritated.

"I should lock you all in prison."

Naruto let out a small laugh. "You wouldn't be able to touch us," he said confidently, and Sasuke raised an eyebrow.

"I have the most talented personal army in the entire world," he stated conceitedly before saying, "and from what I've seen, none of you are even worth _my_ time."

Naruto raised an eyebrow, wondering if Sasuke was implying he _did_ actually fight himself. Ignoring the thought, he grinned, once again leaning in closer to Sasuke in challenge.

"That being said, they've never fought against _us_. We would _definitely _win."

Sasuke looked borderline angry, and somewhat curious. There was a glint in his eye that made Naruto let out a low breath, waiting for Sasuke's next words.

"If you and your little gang of circus freaks can defeat my bodyguard council," he looked completely confident and didn't hesitate before saying, "then I will hear you out."

Naruto felt a surge of giddiness and he pulled away, a look of pure competition painted in his eyes. He was about to turn towards the door when Sasuke spoke again.

"You all have three days," he said, and when Naruto looked confused he explained. "You have three days for _one_ of you to make it inside this castle and get to me. If you can get that far, you _deserve_ to be heard."

Naruto grinned. "You're going to be surprised by the end of this," he said, smiling, "after you realize how much more than _dancing_ I am capable of."

Sasuke looked like he hardly believed him before whipping open the door and motioning towards a guard.

"Remove this person from this palace," he said firmly, "and inform the Four that the performers are to be permanently removed from this nation at all costs."

Naruto let the bodyguard take his arm to lead him out of the castle, and he grinned at Sasuke.

"I always get what I want, Uchiha," and without wondering if he had a double-meaning or not, he said, "and I _want_ you."

There was a shuffling as he was removed and Sasuke let out a deep breath, one that was contemplative. He was embarrassed by Naruto's parting comment and felt sorry for the little league of soldiers. After all, they had no idea what they were in for.

* * *

**A/N:** Hurray for challenges and double meanings! Yeah, I think the epilogue of this is gonna be too much for ff net so you guys should scout out my ygal when the time comes. I don't want to risk getting booted just for a sexy scene, lol.

Thank you for reading and I'll update soon.

I still can't believe I dreamed all of this.


	3. Chapter 3

**Belong to Me**

* * *

**Author:** Ladelle

**Rating:** M

**Comments:** One more chapter to go! Wahoo! Then it's AIYH, for real.

* * *

**Chapter 3:**

"The fact you got us into this mess is irksome," Shikamaru said from beside the wagon, which had been successfully re-located—along with all seven passengers—to the outermost junction of the inner city of Sound. His question was directed at Naruto and while Chouji let out a somewhat defeated sigh, Haku spoke in the blond's defense.

"Still, if we defeat whoever he's sending, we stand a better chance at making this mission a success." Haku pulled his hair into a high ponytail and secured it with an elastic band, and Naruto nodded from beside him.

"And come on, since when were any of you afraid of a little competition?" he jested, and Chouji snorted. "That's putting it lightly."

"Hey, come on," Sakura had been fairly resignated during the entire discussion, but she seemed to make up her mind as she leaned forward from resting against the wagon. "Uchiha just wants to know what we're worth," she explained, "so even though it's a hassle, it's also a means to an end."

Zabuza grunted in agreement and Shino was ominously quiet, not caring either way. Chouji and Shikamaru threw a glance between them, reading each other's thoughts. They had been friends since childhood and thought similarly, and almost always agreed.

"It seems like we don't have a choice," Shikamaru sighed, and he tapped the small bag of daggers hanging to his side. It was his way of welcoming the idea and showing no hard feeling towards Naruto.

"Since we only have three days, we need to plan fast," Sakura said, and she stared firmly at Shikamaru, as if volunteering him for the position as team leader. He shook his head and sighed again.

"It would be best if we divided up. You said there would be four, Naruto?" he asked, and Naruto nodded briefly. "When I left, he said 'four'."

Shikamaru looked thoughtful before licking his lips. "If he's only sending four guards it means one of two things," he began. "One, he's underestimating us. Two, they're very talented. Either way we all need to stay on guard."

Zabuza pulled a scroll from underneath his linen jacket, and unfolded it in the center of their gathering. Everyone stepped forward to view the map of Sound, one they had managed to thieve before arriving from a smaller village nearby.

"Right," Shikamaru said, and he trailed his finger along a curvy grey line that represented the border. "We're here," he pointed to a spot on the map, "and there are many ways of entering…" he seemed to examine the map more precisely, and Shino spoke up.

"In case something goes wrong, someone should stay here," it was a somewhat ominous comment, and even though Naruto frowned Shikamaru seemed to agree.

"Definitely. Are you volunteering?"

If any sign of disagreement was felt on Shino's behalf, his expression didn't change at all. Even though sunglasses covered his eyes and his pop-collared jacket covered the lower half of his face, he looked thoughtful.

"I'm best for reconnaissance," he explained. "I can send my insects with each of you and they can relay to me whether or not there is any trouble."

Shikamaru nodded as he explained, obviously steps ahead of everyone. If Shino hadn't volunteered, there was no doubt that he would have ended up with the position anyhow, just because his logic was sound.

"Right, so you will stay here and the rest of us will divide into teams." Shikamaru traced a few hedging lines on the map with his forefinger, following the outskirts of the city. "It would be best if we just stuck to our normal lineups, since we are more used to the people we train with," he said and he glanced up to Haku and Zabuza.

"Both of you should enter from the east end here," he pointed to a blue swell on the map before glancing back up, making sure they understood his directions. "It's the city's irrigation canal, so you'll have good cover for blades and for _those_ techniques."

Haku and Zabuza both nodded, completely focused. They had been a nearly inseparable team since their youth, and their teamwork when it came to combat was hardly comparable. Even so, they weren't willing to underestimate their enemy—it was just like Shikamaru had said, either _they_ were being underestimated or the Uchiha's guards really were something to look out for.

"Naruto and Sakura," Shikamaru made his finger dart across the map, stopping on a huge area of empty space that tailed the rear of the city. It was an open field, most likely a military training ground of sorts—a place where absolutely _no_ mistakes could be made.

"I want both of you to enter from here," he said, and Sakura nodded firmly. "We're the best for open grounds," she stated, and from beside her, Naruto puckered his lips. "I was kind of hoping for the city route…" he managed, and his eyes were focused of a long line of road that shot straight forward to the castle gates. It was most likely a market road, with a great deal of civilians and a lot of props—probably why Naruto was so entranced by it.

It was not secret that he had a knack for showing off.

"No, Chouji and I will take the main road," he stated bluntly, and Naruto let out a defeated sigh as Shikamaru continued. "I need the buildings for my techniques and Chouji is going to want food."

There was a rumble in the heavyset man's belly and he smiled sheepishly before shrugging. "What can I say? You have to fuel a guy this big," he chuckled, and Naruto snorted.

"According to what Naruto has said, Uchiha already knows that we're soldiers—and because Shino used his family technique during our show, he's most likely going to assume that the rest of us have some sort of power lineage as well. I'm not telling any of you to be over-confident but… pull all the stops you're able to. Remember, only _one_ of us needs to make it."

There was another collective nod as the group's mission settled, and the horizon began to glow. It would only be a matter of time before the landscape around them was fully lit, so for the remainder of time each member gathered the necessary equipment they needed from the wagon and allowed Shino to prepare them with a pair of eyed-elator beetles.

Naruto had grown into the habit of calling them click-and-clackers over the short span of time they were armed, which was a fair assessment. Even though the insects always traveled in pairs they acted like miniature old married couples. They hissed and clicked at each other as they communicated, a noise that almost everyone in the group looked pained to adjust to.

"If your vital signs significantly decrease, one of the beetles will retreat to me and the other will stay for tracking purposes," Shino explained, and everyone nodded, feeling the beetles lamely as they sat glued to each person's neck.

When everything was prepared, Shikamaru clapped his hands together, straightening a green leather vest he had tightened around his torso.

"Are we ready?" he asked, and everyone nodded.

* * *

"It's no wonder this country is so valuable," Zabuza stated and he strode forward, holding out a giant sword to brush aside the foliage in their path. The steady trickle of streamed water wasn't too far in the distance and a gurgling brook of irrigation wells was close as well.

From beside him Haku smiled and nodded, readjusting his ponytail so that fewer strands fell loose against his face. The city was surrounded by soil that was excellent for farming, a water supply that was abundant and over-plenished, and as an animal darted off into the woodland area in fear, he mentally noted that meat wasn't a problem either.

"It's very interesting though," Haku said as they continued forward, following in the larger man's cut-through pathway. "Konoha has all of the same resources… and yet somehow has remained a small village."

Zabuza grunted as he hacked away a larger piece of brush, not making an effort to stay silent in their assent to the eastern castle gates. He wasn't a fan of death but he enjoyed himself a decent battle, especially because few seemed to present themselves these days. The time of battling one-on-one with honor and skill was fading, and as Konoha faced armies of small nations in search of resources, the sense of a warrior's honor was always challenged.

"Konoha has always been a place of export," he stated, still striding forward.

Haku seemed thoughtful for a couple of minutes before they sided with the river they had heard gurgling, following it directly to the city. It was more or less a straight shot, and even if they were being a little loud, the rhythm of the bubbling waves would hide their presence somewhat.

"It's just because Sarutobi-sensei has managed to keep the village hidden until now. With him ill… we should have expected turmoil." The comment was raw as he remembered the old man who had welcomed him with open arms after his own city had been crushed by a civil war of its own. Even when Haku had found Zabuza outside of the town gates months later, bruised and bloodied and near death at the end of that civil war, Sarutobi had faithfully healed him and welcomed him to the township.

"He's a good man," Zabuza said solemnly, and Haku nodded, agreeing. If Sarutobi had changed anyone, it had been his partner. Zabuza had come a long way—from being a soldier intent on killing to a warrior destined to protect. If they had met during the civil war between their nations they would have been on opposing sides, and as if to repent for the people he had ruthlessly murdered, Zabuza had indebted himself to Haku.

There was only one other person in the group that Haku had seen such a change in during the time he had trained as a soldier. He had known everyone in their traveling group loosely, save one person: Naruto Uzumaki.

Naruto had been the only person who had ventured to the different areas of the town and imposed himself upon almost every person that existed in Konoha. When the seasons were dry he had energetically been out in the fields, clearing weeds and drenching the shallows with water he carried down himself. When the blacksmith had received a long order due in no extended amount of time, Naruto had been there after classes, pulling together all of his knowledge to get the job done.

He did horribly in classes and nearly failed them all, but his people skills and dedication to the small piece of land Konoha owned set him apart from even the smartest child, merely because charisma isn't something you learn—it's something you're born with. And what made Haku even more admiring of the blond-haired boy was that he had nothing in Konoha to be happy about.

He had been born there and then orphaned, or so Sakura had once mentioned, and despised by most of the villagers because of the misfortune his parents had brought on the small plot of land. He had only heard it mentioned once, but Haku was fairly sure Naruto's parents had been high in rank somewhere, perhaps even royal. Because of that fact dangerous people had frequented the village while the couple was pregnant, and it had cost money to hire rogue fighters to protect those in danger.

It wasn't until Naruto had been born that Sarutobi had decided to make Konoha able to defend itself, and nearly four years later, military training had begun. That was where Haku had met the strange and eager sun-drenched boy, always laughing and challenging the other students to duels and matches.

And even though Naruto still smiled these days, it wasn't the same.

Sarutobi had been like Naruto's father and Haku was positive he felt the grief and loss more than anyone. It seemed like Sarutobi's dying wish was to make sure Konoha was protected and secure, and of course, that made Naruto the most dependable person on their small little team.

"What do you suppose our opponent will be like?" Haku asked, attempting to let his mind wander elsewhere. Naruto was a mystery in himself, but Haku had absolute faith in him no matter what the outcome.

Zabuza stopped suddenly in front of him, and Haku quickly sent his hand to his pouch of daggers, stance formal and eyes darting about the area, focusing. He felt it too.

There was a stingy aura nearing a rift where the river swerved into an irrigation pipeline up ahead, and it was drawing them forth, making the hairs on the back of Haku's neck stand and send shivers up his spine. He wasn't afraid by any means, but it was rare to meet other people with the talents who were decent at using them.

This person was an obvious exception.

Haku stepped to the side of his partner, peering forward into the distance, narrowing his eyes to see if he could get a view of where the energy was coming from. There was a person seated on the belt of the ravine—the huge stone edifice that worked as a makeshift dam. He was small in stature though not as petite as Haku, and his eyes were low and cocky, as if he had been waiting hours for them to arrive.

Zabuza had begun to walk forward again, and Haku could feel his energy soaring. Even if years in Konoha had calmed his spirit, it hadn't killed the blood-rush he received before a big battle. The man's hand had even tightened on the hilt of his sword, the leather binding making sore noises under the pressure. Haku felt his game face settle, and as they neared the stone wall, the figure leapt up to his feet.

It was a smooth motion that almost didn't look human; as if in between the blink of an eye he was suddenly upright, hand on the hilt of a thin blade to his side, same eager expression on his face.

"My, it sure did take you both a while to get here," he drawled, and Zabuza twisted his head, making it pop. Haku came up beside him and took in the slender figure of a male with short hair—so sun bleached it almost looked light blue under the early morning light.

"You didn't have to wait," Zabuza said back, and the person smirked. They were all in a small clearing now, and the gurgling water had turned into a small pond in front of them, the castle hardly visible from over the tree line. In Haku's mind he knew that if they wanted to be timely, they had to hurry—even if they _did_ have three days.

If Sasuke had sent his best, Haku was almost certain he didn't even want them to have a _day_ to get closer to the city.

"Don't be afraid to fight me two-to-one," the man said, and he jumped down onto the pond, surprising both Zabuza and Haku momentarily as he peacefully walked over the top of it, as if it was solid earth. "After all, I have a contract with water," his smirk only seemed to grow wider and from beside him, the water curled up into the figure of a clone, though only by silhouette. Bubbles still drifted through it as it took a fighting stance, tearing forward and sending sharp blades of water blazing in its path.

Haku stepped behind Zabuza and the larger man took a powerful step forward, his fist crashing through the water-being's face. It exploded into cool droplets, and the enemy seemed surprised.

"Who are you to be able to destroy a water-type clone?" he asked, looking irritated. Obviously few people had stunted his trick before. Zabuza wiped the water off his face and cleaned his blade on his tunic, frowning.

"Zabuza. My city was Mist."

The look of pure shock that overcame the other man's features was one Haku couldn't help feeling satisfied with. Though the city had long since been vanished due to the war, its legend was unparalleled. If you fought with someone from the Mist, you fought for your life and very existence.

The figure straightened himself a bit before his face became more serious, as if trying to read into whether or not Zabuza was telling the truth. But the larger man looked exactly as Mist men grew to become—strong, perilous, black-haired and temperamental. His height was also a dead giveaway, as he towered among average height men.

"My name is Suigetsu. I'm not usually one to care a great deal about who I'm about to kill," he said solemnly, "but if you are really from that land, I at least owe you my name."

Zabuza grunted and Haku still stood prepared to fight. He didn't feel discluded from the exchange of names happening, merely because he was used to Zabuza having a greater reputation than his own. It was normal for enemies to underestimate him and he didn't really mind.

A mission was a mission, and the less the enemy thought of him, the better his chances of success were.

"Sorry kid, but I don't plan on dying today," Zabuza said and he crouched somewhat, turning his head to the side to whisper to Haku.

"Whatever happens, trust me," he said, and Haku nodded and smiled.

"Of course," he replied.

Suigetsu lowered his head and that overconfident grin returned, this time two more water-type clones emerging from the pond beneath him. They lunged forward with him trailing them, weapons drawn and sharp daggers of water whizzing through the air fast enough to draw blood.

Zabuza grinned and Haku read him all too clearly. After all, they weren't partners for nothing.

"I think we're going to get wet," Zabuza joked, pulling his sword up firmly.

Haku brought a couple daggers into his hands and spun them into position. "Well, it _is_ a hot day," he said, and as the clones were nearly a foot away they both spun to opposite sides, a sword swinging from one direction to impale the liquid being and two daggers speeding through the air towards the second clone.

Suigetsu had paused and was laughing. "You can't cut water!"

Haku saw Zabuza smirk from beside him and dodged forward, following his daggers forward. They had torn a fairly nice gap in the water clone in front of him, and without wasting a moment he brushed through that gap, urging his way through the clone towards its master. He had two more daggers already in hand and Suigetsu stumbled backwards in surprise as Haku twisted forward, swiping so quickly and forcefully that he nicked the side of the water-user's face.

Zabuza had dispelled the two clones behind him and Haku ducked backwards as he prepared for the other man to take over, his sword obviously more of a match to the one that Suigetsu was rifling for at his side. Haku watched with hawk-like vision as their swords clashed, making shrieking noises as the blades scraped across each other.

In his head, he wondered if the battle would be that much longer. It wasn't as though Suigetsu was a bad fighter—in all terms of having a contract with water, he most certainly was talented. But Zabuza had a one-up on any water user—one that was only worth while because he was _born_ with a contract—he didn't have to seek it out.

Water naturally reacted to him and so naturally dissolved at his will, despite the enemy being a user himself. It had happened several times before in battle, and it made Haku somewhat proud to be the partner of someone with such an amazing ability.

He stood passively as Zabuza dodged forward, their swords clashing again, and suddenly felt his blood run cold. The water beneath him was beginning to turn like ice, forming in daggers as if came up beneath him. He flipped backwards and aimed for solid footing, fully aware that he was out of his element in water. As much as two against one was a blessing, it could also be a problem.

Zabuza's attention had briefly strained to locate him, sensing the flare of adrenaline Haku had used to a voice the shards of water that had surged up to slice him. Haku planted himself on the hem of land cradling the pond before shouting, "I'm fine!"

Zabuza's eyes met his momentarily and Haku watched his expression turn, knowing that somehow this battle had turned into a battle between the water-element men. The attack hadn't been to injure him (although Suigetsu probably wouldn't have argued) but to remove him from the situation. It was as if it was a battle for dominance now, and it made Haku narrow his eyes.

"If I can't fight with you," he whispered, "I won't take my eyes way from you until you win."

He held his daggers tightly just in case an opportunity presented itself and concentrated on the battle ahead.

* * *

"Hey, Sakura." Naruto was running quickly, his expression determined, and Sakura glanced over to him, doing very well at keeping up.

"What?" she asked, and they both weaved past a huge oak trunk that was abandoned on the field. After they met side-by-side again Naruto smiled.

"You're a really good runner!"

Sakura frowned from beside him and shook her head, always surprised by his humor. Or—his sense of personality. She had been nervous this entire time, even though her sights were set on success, and Naruto had the strangest way of making her forget about her fears and dwell more about bashing the poor boy's skull in.

"We need to go faster," she said, letting her arms fall limp behind her back as she hastened her pace. Naruto easily followed the change, readjusting his rhythmic breathing. He had always had an incredible amount of stamina, and it took more than a couple mile sprint to wear him down.

"Do you sense something?" he asked, not feeling much of anything himself. While there were a few things he was damn good at, there were a lot more that he wasn't. Sensing the presence of potential malicious beings happened to be one of those, which is why he presumed Sakura made the best partner for him. They were complete opposites when it came to fighting techniques but somehow they were able to read each other almost perfectly.

"Yeah, I think it's a woman." Sakura pulled off a very smooth jump as she cleared a jutted boulder, and Naruto snorted wondering what kind of an opponent a woman would be. Not that he doubted the power of women warriors; not at all.

Sakura was a perfect example of how dangerous they could be and there was more than one occasion where he had thanked the gods that he was on her side.

But talented women warriors were difficult to find, even in countries as influential as Sound. And he secretly hoped their enemy would be a pushover because the tip of the main palace was now in sight, and Sasuke Uchiha was waiting arrogantly inside.

"She's here," Sakura said and both she and Naruto stopped dead in their tracks, the wind from their speed rustling past them at the sudden loss of movement. Sakura's hands fell to her daggers and Naruto stood perfectly still, undecided on what type of attacks to use.

"I never would have imagined encountering another woman," a voice said and as if out of nowhere a woman suddenly appeared, pushing glasses up the bridge of her nose. She looked like the type of person neither Naruto nor Sakura liked; stuck-up and haughty.

"And you got here much sooner than I expected. I hope there's more you can do than run," she said again, her voice sounding bored. Naruto narrowed his eyes but it was Sakura that seemed to be getting the most irritated.

"Stop talking and find out," she demanded, and Naruto was surprised. Either Sakura was really bothered by this woman's comments or she had suddenly become serious about the battle; which, he wasn't sure. He had teamed with her enough to know that her change of moods was always something to be recognized. It always meant that something was more than met the eye—and with this strange big-bosomed redhead, Naruto wasn't sure what to expect.

"Hm," the woman said, and before Naruto could blink she had rushed forward, a dagger in her hand. Naruto had half expected the woman to charge at Sakura, so when she blazed towards him he found himself stumbling backwards in confusion, narrowly avoiding the well-rounded bit of martial arts she knew.

He ducked and dodged and twisted around her attacks until he finally curled under her, grabbing the hand she was waving the kunai in. He spun her out of practice up against him, wrapping his other arm around her waist and free arm to trap her against his body.

"I hope there's more _you_ can do than _that_," he said playfully, and she stayed against him before letting out a laugh.

"So gullible," she said, and Sakura jogged forward a bit. "Naruto, let her go!"

Naruto glanced down as the woman he was holding pulled her foot up and slammed it down with such a force that the ground seemed to shatter beneath it, the earth giving way. In his head he was completely surprised and he was sure it read on his face as well. It wasn't surprising that Sasuke had element-types protecting him—but Naruto really hadn't seen it coming.

A huge wall of stone jutted out from in front of him and the woman managed to break from his grasp, sidestepping him and slamming her foot hard into his back to push him towards it. She dodged out of the way and Naruto let out a cough before placing his hands in front of his face, prepared to take the blow.

He had taken much worse.

A loud cracking noise made him flinch and he felt rock shards breeze by his face, a few catching on his cheeks. When he opened his eyes and dropped his arms Sakura was crouched in front of him, tightening the gloves on her hands. The rock shattered due to her massive amount of concentrated strength, and even the woman enemy looked completely baffled by the show of concentration and power.

It was a perfect example of why Naruto didn't underestimate women in battle.

"You alright, Naruto?" she asked, and Naruto rubbed the sore spot on his back where the woman had kicked him. He grumbled, his pride feeling a little wounded.

"Yeah, yeah," he mumbled, and Sakura narrowed her eyes at the woman.

"Now that we're all serious," the pink-haired woman said, "I am Sakura and this is Naruto. It's only polite to introduce yourself before battle," she explained.

Red hair ruffled in the breeze as the woman smirked, obviously collecting herself from the surprise. "Karin," she said smoothly, "the one and _only_ woman who resides in the Uchiha palace."

If the comment was supposed to intimidate Sakura, it didn't work. Naruto, however, snorted. "Affirmative action," he explained minutely, and pouted.

He wasn't even sure _why_ he was agitated with her comment. He had only met Sasuke once and that meeting hadn't even been all that positive. But the way Sasuke had touched him and the way he had seemed so arrogant—he was lonely, and Naruto knew it. Sasuke Uchiha was someone with too many expectations and rules.

And even when Sasuke had sensually guided him into a personalized lap dance, there had been some sort of rebellion there—a want. And hell if Naruto didn't like the feeling of being desired.

"Ah, so you're the one he spoke with," Karin said noncommittally, examining Naruto up and down. She didn't seem satisfied, although it was difficult to tell if that expression was permanent on her face.

"I'm the one that's going to get to him," Naruto corrected and Karin's temper seemed to flare, her eyes narrowing. She snorted.

"Don't go thinking that Lord Uchiha is someone any commoner can just approach!" She unlatched a couple of daggers from her belt and settled into a fighting stance.

Sakura followed in suit, her eyes playfully serious. "Well it's a good thing he's not a commoner now, isn't it?"

Naruto glanced over to her in surprise, not expecting her to bring that up. He didn't mind since it seemed to be for his sake, but he didn't like the idea of being put higher than others. Sakura seemed to notice his hesitation and she glanced at him before smiling.

"Come on, Naruto," she said, like a true teammate. "If you're going to take Sarutobi's place, you owe it to him to defeat this woman and make it to Sasuke."

Naruto stood for a minute before smiling, reality suddenly dawning on him. Sarutobi had named him the heir to Konoha not a month previous, but somehow, everyone already knew. He hadn't said anything but perhaps all of his friends had just _known_… and today, as much as they were fighting for Sarutobi and Konoha, they were fighting for him as well.

"Right," he said, and dug his feet into the ground. He was ready to fight seriously.

* * *

To anyone in the village it was obvious that Shikamaru and Chouji didn't belong. Their clothes were dull and blended in with the scenery and their features were those of men who worked in the sun for most of the day doing manual labor.

The city dwellers were brightly dressed in tunics and airy dresses made of sheer fabric that wafted in the wind. Their hair was rarely pulled back it seemed, and no one looked athletic in the least.

That's why when a large man stepped out of the shadows both men were positive that he was the one they would be battling.

He was tall and lanky except for some bulging muscles on his arms, and his hair was a mess on top of his head. He looked solemn and bored and even looked equal to Shikamaru when it came to laziness.

"My name is Juugo," he said, and from around them, the street seemed to clear. It was obvious he was known in the city as some sort of protector as families ushered their small children to the side in order to avoid being caught in the middle of the dispute.

Shikamaru glared up at the man and Chouji looked confident from behind him.

"Shikamaru," he said languidly, and from behind him, Chouji said his name more vigorously.

"I hate to say this, but this battle will be short," Juugo said, and his voice was low and surprisingly not even threatening. It was as if he was making a statement out of boredom—it made Shikamaru wonder just how many people he had defeated in the main streets of this village to not even feel threatened at the presence of a stranger.

"I'm afraid I'll have to agree," Shikamaru said, and his mind suddenly shot forward, scenarios breaking his field of view. The man in front of him couldn't control an element. The ones that fought with element-type powers were usual thin and wiry because they depended on their talent more then their self. But this man _did_ have muscles which meant that he was probably the meat of the defensive group.

Which boded perfectly for him and Chouji.

"Alright," Juugo said solemnly, and without missing a beat he pulled his fist backwards and sent it forward at a speed than made Shikamaru do a double take. For a man as big and awkward as the one standing in front of him, he hadn't expected such dexterity.

He stumbled to one side and Chouji took the other, and for a moment they made eye contact. Shikamaru could tell that Chouji understood what they needed to do—they had been friends and partners for so long that they practically read each others' minds. Shikamaru ducked forward under the canopy of a little vending station that sold clothes, and waited for the man named Juugo to charge after him. He did, and Shikamaru pulled his hands together.

"You shouldn't feel as though you've failed," Shikamaru said coolly, and Juugo suddenly stopped in his tracks, his lazy eyes growing wide as he realized he couldn't move. "It was just too perfect that we ended up being your enemies," Shikamaru finished, and Chouji came up behind them, his fist balled tightly in his palm.

"W-what the—" Juugo glanced around, completely confused.

Shikamaru let out a sigh. "My family line has the ability to influence shadows," he said, and he frowned. "Although, since my business here is completely peaceful, I'd rather not have Chouji beat you to a pulp in front of all of your trusting citizens."

Chouji cracked his knuckles just to show off.

There was a split second where it seemed like Juugo was taking in the crowd, weighing his options—the people who trusted him, or his pride? He opened his mouth just as an overwhelming feeling of energy seemed to break the moment, and even Shikamaru's hold on Juugo's shadow was dispelled.

Chouji glanced to the street as quickly as the presence had come and Shikamaru and Juugo did the same, both glancing around for the source of the crippling aura they had felt moments before.

"Was that one of you?" Juugo said quietly, and Shikamaru glanced up, confused. The energy that had passed was too powerful and too cold to be anyone from is group.

"No. Yours?" Shikamaru asked, and Juugo shook his head slowly.

"He got right past." He stated, and Shikamaru glanced to Chouji. "Could you trail it?"

The pudgy boy shook his head in the negative, his stomach unsettled. The feeling whoever it was that passed had left was dark and ominous and it made even Shikamaru feel sick to his stomach.

"You should go after it, shouldn't you?" Shikamaru asked and the taller figure looked down at him like he was conniving.

"And give you an open trail to Uchiha? Not a chance," he said, but Shikamaru felt like he was just being stubborn. Whatever had just entered the city and breezed past them wasn't something to be taken lightly—and it the fact it was headed straight for the palace should have been enough to lure Juugo away.

"You're still in the shadows," Shikamaru said lazily, signifying that he could defeat Juugo just as easily as before. The larger man seemed to recognize his dilemma before frowning and turning towards the street, making up his mind to protect Sasuke from whatever had just entered the city.

Shikamaru felt a small wave of relief but it only lasted a moment. As Juugo was walking forward a sword came crashing down, and he barely leapt backwards to avoid it. The figure baring it was hidden in a cloak and laughed as he settled on the ground and Juugo stumbled backwards.

"I'm sorry, but I can't let you go any further," the voice said, and Juugo balled his fists, looking somewhat desperate. Shikamaru felt a portentous feeling brewing in his chest and Chouji did too because he crept forward with his hands tight to his belt where his weapons were.

It was fairly obvious that whoever this character was, he was a threat to them all.

"I'm afraid Orochimaru has some business to attend to," the figure pulled back the cloak to reveal silvery hair and hard-pressed bifocals, all matched to a young and stealthy body that looked more than practiced in the art of war," and none of you are invited."

Shikamaru cursed.

He hadn't expected something like this to happen—for someone outside of Konoha to target Sasuke at the exact time they arrived. And with all of his bodyguards out battling Konoha agents for fun, it hardly left any protection for the king they were depending on.

He only hoped that someone was on their way to the tower.

* * *

**a/n:** Take that, element of surprise!


	4. Chapter 4

**Belong To Me**

* * *

**Author:** Ladelle

**Rating:** M

**Comments:** So, long delay. I know. I'm really trying! But this is part one of two, and with the second part I will finally have a completed fic! We should all celebrate, right?

* * *

**  
**

**Chapter 4, part One:**

Haku glanced to the side, a cold chill racing up his spine and settling on the more paranoid side of his mind. He could see the edge of the city from his perched position on a rather oversized boulder, and _something_ had just happened there. What, he couldn't be sure. He turned his attention back to Zabuza as a giant splash entered his ears, and jumped to the side when one of the Four, Suigetsu, skidded across the water and collided with the rock below him.

The pale man groaned as he tore himself back up, attempting to regain his composure. Zabuza had managed to pull up some water clones of his own, and they proved to be undefeatable. Still, Zabuza could read the worry on Haku's face.

"What is it?" he asked, taking advantage of the time it was taking Suigetsu to collect himself. There was a moment where Haku glanced back to the city, his eyes narrowed, before turning back to Zabuza with a concerned frown. "I don't know," he answered honestly. If there was one thing Haku could take pride in, it was his intuition. And right now, it was telling him that something about their battle had just altered.

Suigetsu leapt back into the water with an astonishing sense of speed and mobility, diving forward with a long sword clutched in his hand, his attention set on the water clones on either side of Zabuza. His eyes were bulging with the rage of potential defeat, and he released a battle cry as he swung his weapon forward, aiming straight for the heart of the gurgling water-based man.

The sword never even reached the clone.

Zabuza had stepped forward, so quickly that the movement was practically invisible, and wrapped a firm hand around Suigetsu's throat, halting him mid-attack. The thin defender of Sound froze, a gulp rolling against the inside of Zabuza's palm as he glared upwards, angry.

"Is this how you fight with honor—" he began, but Zabuza interrupted.

"It's your city. Do you sense something wrong?"

The comment seemed to catch Suigetsu completely off-guard and the grip around his throat loosened as Zabuza looked down at him seriously. Haku stepped forward, glancing again towards the city. "Do you?" he asked.

The sudden feeling in his chest was driving him insane. It was negative and thick, like he had eaten a spoiled piece of meat. And it frightened him, because he knew that their very lives together depended on this mission.

Suigetsu stumbled backwards, letting loose some spit form his mouth before wiping his lips. He was hunkered over himself, obviously exhausted, and he looked back and forth between the two Konoha warriors in confusion and suspicion.

"What?"

Zabuza's voice was firm, and bore some maturity that was to be expected. "Do you sense something happening in your city? Something not involving any of the warriors from Konoha," he stated, reading Haku's thoughts almost perfectly. Suigetsu narrowed his eyes, suddenly attuned and alert. He stood up straighter and glanced towards the city, and a look of a palpable distress overwhelming his face.

"What on earth—"

Haku ran into the water, straightening the pack he had around his shoulders, his priorities suddenly changed. He looked frighteningly serious for someone with such a pretty face, and his voice was direct. "We need to get to the castle," he stated, and Suigetsu glared at him, irate.

"I'm not letting either of you go anywhere," he concluded. It was obvious he felt strangely defeated, even when the battle had never officially come to an end. But the gap between him and Zabuza was great, and he wasn't sure if his pride would let him settle to move the battle to another day.

"We didn't come here to harm your king," Zabuza said, and he sheathed his sword. "If he is in danger, it is our duty to protect him—as well as yours—for the sake of the treaty we came for."

Haku nodded and looked affirmed. "You are a good fighter. But we both feel an even greater one inside that city." He searched Suigetsu's eyes for some sort of understanding before extending his hand.

"A truce, for now. The battle can continue when we know your king is safe." Big brown eyes met soft blue and Suigetsu glared between them. He didn't' shake Haku's hand, but stepped forward, his body language hinting that he was agreeing.

"I have never lost so much pride in one day." He muttered and he picked up his pace. Haku glanced to Zabuza and they both followed, Zabuza speaking clearly.

"There is nothing shameful about protecting what matters most to you," he said and Haku took off in a jog, trying to get their party to move faster.

"Why do you think we're here for Konoha?" the smaller man said, and Suigetsu couldn't say anything in return.

* * *

Narrowly avoiding a rather forceful round-kick, Naruto leapt backwards, wondering why it was taking both he and Sakura so long to defeat the woman in front of them. She didn't seem to have any unusual talents, save for the fact she was an extremely gifted martial artist. Aside from that, she seemed to be completely average.

"Naruto, we don't have time for this," Sakura said from beside him, and she pressed her fist into the palm of her hand, eyes narrowed. Naruto felt her frustration, knowing that she was right. They didn't have time for the woman's evasive techniques—not with the castle so close and their goal within it.

Naruto was breathing deeply and his head was starting to hurt a little. He wasn't used to fighting people with agility as good as Karin's, and glancing back and forth to follow her movements was making him feel a little overworked.

A warm hand encircled his wrist, and he glanced down to find that it was Sakura's, and that she was staring up at him with conviction. "Go."

Naruto frowned and shook his head. "I'm not going to _leave_ you—"

"Naruto," Sakura interrupted. "Only one of us needs to make it to that castle. And it will only take one of us to defeat her."

The moment was ruined when Karin slid between them, forcing them both to separate by jumping backwards. Naruto hissed as his feet grinded across the gravel below and he let his palm ride the ground in order to steady himself.

Karin was standing between them, smug. Her pretty lips were turned upwards in a smirk, and a delicate hand settled itself on her hip. "And to think I expected so much more," she said condescendingly, shaking her head. Naruto almost growled.

It wasn't as though he couldn't use one of _those_ techniques to defeat her. But she…was a woman. And he didn't feel comfortable destroying Sasuke's top soldiers, even if it was for the sake of the king's audience. He was fighting seriously—or as seriously as he could, knowing that his gender left him at a disadvantage.

And as usual, Sakura could read his anxiety.

"Naruto!" Her eyes were wide as they urged him to take her advice, and after a moment of him still inwardly debating, she rolled her eyes and forced her fist into the ground below her, sending a splitting crack past Karin and underneath Naruto's feet. He hopped backwards, frowning, as a rock bed jutted out of the ground, effectively forming a mass that created a wall between him and the two women.

"Sakura…!" Naruto growled and from the other side, his partner sounded.

"Get going already!" She yelled, and Naruto stood, almost at a loss for what to do. He knew Sakura could handle herself, and he knew that she had forced him away because she knew he wouldn't leave otherwise. He let out a breath and resolved to leave his faith in the girl he had grown up with.

After a moment he turned towards the city and took off in a sprint, thankful to realize that it was closer than he had originally thought. The bug-eyed beetles were still clicking on his shoulder, a sound he had managed to forget during his battle with Karin. But now, as the only sound he heard was a light breeze whipping past him, the clicking seemed louder than ever.

"You little guys are so loud," Naruto stated, and he deviated right to an alternate pathway he remembered from Shikamaru's map. With luck it would be a shortcut—he didn't want any interruptions. The sooner he could make it to the castle, the happier he would be. He didn't want their battles to last longer than necessary, for both sides' sake. Sasuke needed his soldiers and Naruto needed his friends, and so he was willing to be hasty.

The outer wall of the city was only a few minutes away and Naruto sped up. His energy was boosting again as thoughts of Sasuke entered his mind. Thoughts of how much his help meant to Konoha, and thoughts of building a strong relationship with the leader of Sound as the up-and-coming leader of the village.

Not to mention…something else.

An undeniable attraction and challenge between them. The feel of Sasuke's fingers on his flesh, eyes of a caged animal staring at him from below. Dark eyes, cold eyes, desperate eyes. Eyes that Naruto couldn't forget; an expression that haunted him.

Sasuke was power. He was the most influential man you could hope to meet and for some strange reason, Naruto wasn't afraid of him. Given, Naruto was hardly ever afraid of anyone, but still—the fate of his future relied on this one person. He only hoped that he could coerce the man into some sort of deal.

Finally reaching the wall, Naruto gathered his energy and stamina and took a practiced jump towards it, meeting it with his palms about hallways up. He hopped up from there, taking only a mere few seconds to find footing on the top, eyes wide from the incredible view of the city.

It was sandy and red with waves of golden rooftops leading to a spectacular protrusion in the center—the castle Naruto recognized immediately. A breeze cooled the perspiration on his forehead, and the sun beat down on him, a familiar feeling that reminded him of long days tending to a crop or running town errands. I felt good.

Satisfied with the brief break Naruto took off forward, leaping from roof to roof and drawing the attention of small children as he did so. They watched in awe and fascination and he smiled boyishly, his attention still focused on the castle ahead.

It was always good to know that children were the same wherever you journeyed to; still young and pure and excited. It made his hope and faith soar a little, and as the buildings grew a bit steeper he found himself diving into the side streets below, racing past the families and small pets that occupied it. He had as much agility as anyone else, and he slid past a pair of lesser guards with a less-than-practiced stealth.

He had never been known for his ability to stay hidden. In fact, he was known for his ability to stand out.

Leaping back up on top of a small run of shop-canopies Naruto shot forward, glancing back idly to see the guards glancing around, searching the ground for him. He took a right in order to follow his selected path, the castle growing closer by the second. His chest was filling again—this time with that overwhelming sense of accomplishment. The nervous anxiety that creeps through you before you win something great.

He was about to leap forward onto a slightly raised adobe building, but an explosion made him stop in his tracks. Eyes wide he whipped to the side, balancing himself carefully on the metal landing he had frozen over, taking in a rising ball of fire and dust that drifted into the sky like an earthy balloon. It drifted above a residential area and Naruto could hear people screaming and fumbling around in fear.

The feeling in Naruto's chest changed. Civilians weren't supposed to get hurt in this. Konoha's soldiers knew that—and so did the guards under Sasuke. So if that was the case—what had just exploded?

Naruto glanced up at the castle towering above him and then to the explosion, indecision tearing at him. A bad feeling had already begun to fill him, drawing him towards the area that had been affected, mentally noting that it _was_ the area where Shikamaru and Chouji were supposed to be.

He looked back at the castle. He cursed and deviated right, going as fast as he could towards the settling dust and debris. The air smelled of energy and power, the result of a strong talent being let loose.

"Chouji!" Naruto yelled, hoping his friend was somewhere nearby. Sure enough, his chubby friend emerged from a rolling ball of dust, glancing around, searching for the source of his name.

"Chouji!" Naruto yelled again, drawing the boy's attention towards him. They made eye contact for a brief moment before Chouji looked away, holding his hands in front of him defensively as another blast funneled towards him. He held strong against it, his feet grinding across the gravel road as he was forced backwards, and Naruto lifted his vision to find the culprit.

"Are you just going to sit up there Naruto, or help?"

It took the blond a second to realize that Shikamaru was next to him, having jumped out of the mess of explosions himself only to land on the same rooftop. Naruto frowned and stared at his friend, eyes full of concern. "What's going on?"

Shikamaru was calm and focused, nothing deviated from the norm. He looked somewhat distraught, however, as he glanced around in an attempt to formulate some sort of plan. "There's someone headed for the castle, not us and not them," he said firmly. "Maybe using the fact Sasuke's four strongest are away to get to the king."

Naruto's eyes widened. That wasn't something any of them had predicted. Another explosion racked the town from below, and Chouji flew up from the mess, stumbling to form a graceful landing on a building adjacent to them. Naruto glanced back to Shikamaru.

"I have to get to the castle," he said and glanced around the streets, now becoming vacant as civilians made their way towards the outskirts of town. "Have you heard anything from Zabuza or Haku?" He asked.

Shikamaru shook his head before looking a bit curious himself. "Where's Sakura?"

Naruto frowned. "She wanted to fight on her own," he answered.

A figure emerged from the settling clouds of dust, effectively catching Naruto's attention. A man came towards him, knife in hand—but no normal blade by any means. It was a sharp shape made of energy—a talent that Naruto had yet to see in his lifetime. Shikamaru stumbled to the side as Naruto blocked the blazing dagger with his arm, using his low-set metal armbands to hold the attacker at bay.

"Not bad," said the man hovering above him. "Not bad for Konoha."

The man pressed harder against him, forcing Naruto to lose his balance and fall backwards onto the rooftop, still managing to keep his hold. Their age difference wasn't by much, but the other figure had gray hair—a result of over-using his talent. His lips were curled up dangerously and his eyes were magnified through thick glasses.

"Naruto!" Shikamaru shouted from beside him, and Naruto growled. "Yeah, yeah," was the guttural sound, and he rocked upward enough to send his foot into the man's chest, expelling teh attacker from his position above. The man flew back and caught himself against the wooden boards of the roof, looking engaged an excited.

"We don't have time for this," Shikamaru said, and Chouji watched them from afar, waiting for his partner to give some sort of order. The gray-haired opponent laughed a little before stepping in front of them, obstructing their path towards the castle.

"I don't intend on letting you pass," he said, and Naruto bit his lip, more focused on the castle behind him than the man's threat. If whoever had entered had a man strong enough to hold back three of them, the intruder had to be incredibly strong himself. And on some level, Naruto felt frightened for Sasuke.

"What's the plan, Shikamaru," he barely put the words into a question, his eyes settled on the man in front of him. Shikamaru let out a terse breath, seemingly annoyed at the situation.

"Have you used one yet?" he asked Naruto, and Naruto raised an eyebrow.

"Used one of what?" There was a moment that passed before he seemed to comprehend the question. "Oh, no. That guardian wasn't strong enough for me to use my talent."

Shikamaru nodded and clenched his fists, lowering them as their opponent prepared to come at them again. It was a fast motion, almost too fast for Naruto to catch, but luckily Chouji had spotted the plan of action long before he had even thought to predict it.

The heavyset boy was in front of Naruto and Shikamaru sooner than they could blink, using his body as a shield against an onset of energy, using his own bulk to deflect it. Naruto scuttled backwards a few steps and Shikamaru did so a bit more gracefully, all before Naruto grimaced.

"What's the plan, Shikamaru?" He asked a bit more forcefully, beginning to feel irritated and pressed for time. His friend shook his head before stepping closer, his words quick.

"Use one on this guy. If you get him down, we can take him from there—until his energy is depleted, it's going to be too rough," he said. Naruto cracked his knuckles and knelt down, preparing for an attack of his own.

"Why didn't you say so in the first place?" he said, but his expression was too focused to be considered joking. He dodged forward like a bullet, holding his fist back against his side, the breeze whiplashing his bare skin against his speed. "Hold him, Chouji!"

Chouji obeyed, much to the other man's surprise, by gripping his arm through the incredible show of forced energy. Controlling chakra seemed to be the opponent's talent, and it was amazing that Chouji couch reach straight through in order to get a good hold on the other man. Naruto's face turned downwards a bit, and he pulled together his own collection of chakra, ready to send the gray-haired man to his grave.

It was a talent he had discovered when he was young, though he rarely used it. It was lethal and very difficult to use—in fact, he himself could only use it a few times in one go. It was like a blue mass in his palm and it shot tingles up his arm as he formed it, pushing it forward like a well-aimed punch.

The eyes of a doe wouldn't look more surprised or frightened as the man struggled against Chouji's grip, wiggling and writhing in order to get out of the way. Naruto only sped up, resolving to finish this in one blow so that he could continue towards the castle—and to Sasuke.

"N-Naruto—" Chouji let out a startled gasp when the man jostled free, trying his best to avoid any collision with Naruto's attack, only to have Naruto catch his right arm in a terrifying blast. The power faded as the impact occurred, and the man flew backwards, rolling over the rooftops before tumbling down to the street below—a fall not far enough to claim his life.

Beads of sweat tickled Naruto's brow and he wiped them away, hunching over his knees as he struggled to take in breaths. It always took a lot out of him, but it was one of the strongest attacks he knew. He only wished the man hadn't deviated. It meant he was still a threat.

"Damnit," he ground out, and Shikamaru leapt beside him, placing a concerned hand on his shoulder.

"Are you alright?" he asked, and Naruto took a deep breath, pulling himself up before nodding. "I'm fine." He was disappointed though, but he wouldn't say it.

"I think…we can still take it from here," Shikamaru said, and Chouji was coughing as he came to their side, all three watching as the man struggled to up himself on the gravel below.

"Are you sure?" Naruto asked, and he patted Chouji on the back, his own form of team spirit. Chouji's coughing lessened, and Shikamaru nodded.

"His attacks were with his right hand, so I think we can manage," he said, adding more fuel to the fire of Naruto wanting to leave them in favor of the intruder.

Naruto frowned, not confident with leaving quite yet, but knowing that if anyone, Shikamaru was the one to trust. He glanced down to the twin beetles on his shoulder and gave a short winded command. "Get back to Shino. Something tells me we're going to need a medic," he said, and as if the bugs understood, one took off into the hazy day sky.

"You two—don't do anything stupid," Naruto said, although he knew exactly what Shikamaru would say back to him.

"Don't _you_ do anything stupid," the pony-tailed boy replied, and Naruto grinned, realizing he was more likely to push boundaries than anyone else.

"Wouldn't dream of it," Naruto replied, and he jumped to the building across from theirs, narrowing down the path he intended to use. The castle wasn't far—but who know how long Sasuke had been alone with whoever had entered?

It wasn't as though Naruto doubted Sasuke's ability to fight, but at this stage in the game they had created, if something happened to the king, he would be held responsible. And as the new leader of Konoha, he couldn't take on the burden of an accusation so large.

Naruto let his arms fall limply beside him and increased speed. He really hoped that Sasuke was good in a battle.

* * *

It wasn't until and explosion wracked him from his thoughts did Sasuke think anything unusual about the proceedings of he and Naruto's deal. He was positive that his fighters would prevail, which was unfortunate, mostly because he wanted an opportunity to see Naruto again. And although he had concluded that he would see the blond again regardless, he had come to think that he would prefer to see a look of long-winded defeat over the bright excitement of the other man's normally smug features.

He saw the pillar of dust rise from his bed, clouding his perfect view of the gleaming afternoon sun, and stifling his laid back predictions of the insetting battles. He heard civilians scattering in the detonation's wake and was immediately on his feet, emperor's robes dragging idly behind him.

He had never thought the ruffians from Konoha would be crude enough to endanger civilian life.

It made his teeth grind and his anger soar, any excitement for seeing the blond again fade from his mind. There were reasons he didn't deal with lower villages and this was one. His people's lives were just as important as those from their village, whether they would admit it or not. And wreaking havoc on his own very city—the city they wanted protection from, was beyond forgiveness.

Putting on a pair of shapely leather sandals, he strode to his balcony, trying to examine the area that had gone up in smoke. It was too difficult to make anything out through the clouds so he merely glared, not surprised when one of his tenants burst into his quarters.

"Sir, the Marketing district has just—"

"Obviously," he supplied and he frowned. "Send out the castle guard unit. I want every one of those Konoha soldiers arrested and jailed."

The small boy nodded quickly before dodging out of the room, and Sasuke could hear his feet padding down the hallway. Then there was silence, spare a few more miniature explosions that followed the large one, filled with the dazzling colors of chakra that incited battle.

He shook his head, and his attention suddenly veered downward, backing up as he sensed something coming. He pulled a sword from a collection beside him and ripped it free of his sheath, all in time to raise it in defense as a figure that leapt gracefully into his room.

Arm guard caught sword, the shimmering metal glinting against the sun outside, the screaming of metal met by metal. It was Naruto.

"Are you alright?" he asked, and the question caught Sasuke off guard, especially because they were in a very compromising battle position. Bright blue eyes bore into his own, just as he remembered them, only filled with concern rather than smug anticipation. He frowned, dragging his sword downward before sending it forward again, almost causing Naruto to fall backwards off the balcony railing with the intensity of the force.

"I will be as soon as you are defeated," he answered, and Naruto raised an eyebrow before ducking to avoid another swing, one that grazed his cheek. Naruto's expression drifted to anger.

"What the hell are you doing?" he asked, and he swiveled to the side, jumping over Sasuke and landing in the shadows of his room. He didn't wait for an answer as he looked around the room, searching fro the signs of an intruder.

"Really, are you alright?" His eyes once again met Sasuke's, ignoring the fact the king was rushing at him with the blade again.

"Don't come into my castle demanding stupid things," Sasuke said as he came at Naruto, "After blowing up part of my city."

Naruto stepped to the side slightly, letting the sword ride against the fabric covering his hip, until the hilt—and Sasuke's fingers—met his side. Sasuke still pushed him backwards, nearly pressed against him, until Naruto was backed against a wall, pinned between the sword and Sasuke's left hand.

"What are you talking about?" Naruto asked, clearly confused. When Sasuke only glared further, it suddenly struck Naruto what exactly he was referring to. "That blast wasn't ours—it's someone else's. I came here because Shikamaru said someone broke past them into the castle."

Sasuke looked disbelieving but Naruto made no attempts to fight against him, even when Sasuke brought his hand in closer, forcing Naruto to lean against the sharp blade at his side. "Why should I believe you?" Sasuke asked.

Naruto brought his hand up to Sasuke's, letting his palm slide underneath, his fingers seeking to lock with the pale fingers above his own. There was a heat between them that was becoming obvious, and the anxiety between them only seemed to fuel it. "Because I was worried about you? I came to rescue you," he stated.

Sasuke seemed startled at the touch and backed up, pulling his sword out of the wall as he did so. Naruto let out a breath as the blade left his side, grateful it had only torn a small portion of his tunic and not his skin.

"I don't need rescuing," he said. "Especially from someone like you. And I don't believe you. If there were a foreign presence in this castle, I would feel it."

Naruto stepped forward, only to have the edge of Sasuke's sword meet his throat, causing to raise his hands in a confused surrender. "Sasuke—"

There was a shuffling outside the main doorway and a few guards entered, swords drawn. "My Lord we saw him enter and—"

Naruto glanced to the side to view the people that had entered, and Sasuke bobbed his sword a bit, looking placid. "Put him in the holding cells."

Naruto frowned. "Sasuke, don't do something stupid. I'm not your enemy," he said it as evenly as he could, ignoring the fast a couple guards had already come close enough to grab him enough to restrain him. "Sasuke," he said again, and the king sent him a terse glare.

"You are not important enough to use my name so freely. Lord Uchiha would get you much further," he said condescendingly. "Now get him out of my sight."

Naruto growled as the guards yanked him backwards, and in all truth, he could have broken away. But at the moment, staying at least _in_ the castle seemed more productive than escaping out, especially if he wanted to protect Sasuke from who or whatever was lurking inside. "You're making a mistake."

The guards pulled him out of the doorway and Sasuke scoffed. "My only mistake was in trusting an honest battle with a pitiful town like yours."

Cold words settled in Naruto's mind and he turned to the one beetle he had left. "Tell them not to come near this castle," he said. If anything, it would be best if he were the only one to be blamed for whatever was going on.

* * *

**A/N**: One more part to go...!


End file.
